Scary Game Chronicles: Five Nights at Freddy's
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Percy Jackson and the gang are playing Scary Games and the first one is...Five Nights at Freddy. Enjoy my fellow readers!
1. Night 1

**Scary Game Chronicles: Five Nights at Freddy's**

**Chapter One: Percy**

_**Night 1 **_

"What is this game?" Percy asked, as he sat down in front of the computer.

"Five Nights at Freddy's." Annabeth said, "It's a horror game."

Percy nod and clicked on the game, and the menu popped up. It was staticy and had a animatronic bear on it, and every few minutes it glitch and show the inside of the bear. On the left side of the bed had the name of the game and at the bottom had New Game, and Continue, and under Continue was a small imprint that said Night 0.

"Well, this doesn't look creepy at all." Percy mutter.

"Scare seaweed brain?" Annabeth teased.

Percy scoffed, "Of course not. Just stating a fact."

"What is this even about?" Percy asked after a while.

"Your a security guard watching the animatronics on the security cameras." Annabeth explained, "You have to survive 12 AM-6AM."

"Well, that's perfect." mutter Percy.

"Ready to play the game, seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure." said Percy, and clicked Continued.

The game a black screen that reads:

**12:00 AM**

**1st Night**

And fades into a small, compact room. Sitting against the wall in the of the player rest a desk, on top which sits a dew electronic monitoring devices, as well as a fan, a drink, and various balled up papers. Wires stream up to the ceiling from the monitoring devices. The desk has two drawers, and a speaker.

On top of one of the monitoring screen sits a pink cupcake with large, cartoony eyes that resemble those of the animatronic characters. The wall behind the desk is adorned with a poster of a bunny, duck, and bear on stage, on the top which says "Celebrate!" in large letters. In front of the speaker is a spider web.

Next tot the poster are drawings which seem to have been drawn by children, hanging up on the wall. The leftmost picture is one of the bunny popping out of a white and red box; the drawing diagonal to it is one of a child getting a present from Freddy, along with a cluster of smiley faces; the picture directly below that is one of a sun next to a group of balloons; and the picture diagonal to it is of Freddy handing a girl a present.

There are two other drawings, mostly obscure; the one on the left is a bust of Bonnie's smiling face, and the one on the right is two kids around a birthday cake, with what could be the bunny and duck's heads on top. Each drawing has large colored text on top that seems to read: "MY FUNDAY!" with the "N" of "FUN" obscure in each instance. In each picture showing the animatronic characters, their eyes are drawn as black with white pupils.

"Well this looks cheery." Percy said drily, moving his mouse around to look at the room.

Then, a phone started ringing, and the voice starts talking. A male voice.

_**"Hello? Hello? Uh...I wanted to record a message for you. To help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually working in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bite overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you, there's nothing to worry about. Uh...you'll do fine. So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"**_

"Alright." said Percy, still looking around the room.

_**Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. I-it's kind of a legal thing you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizzar. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike-"**_

"Sounds like Chuck E Cheese." Percy commented.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

_**"Where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person."**_

"What does he mean by, 'Person'?" Percy asked alarmed.

"I guess we find out." Annabeth answered.

_**"Upon discovering the damage or death of occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and carpets have been replaced."**_

"People _died _here, and people _still _come here?" Percy asked in disbelief.

_**"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night. But do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."**_

_**"So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit." **_

"They _wander?_" Percy said in disbelief, "How much are they paying me to do this?!"

_**"Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the bite of '87."**_

"And people _still _come here." Percy said shaking his head, going to the camera.

It automatically goes to the Show Stage. It seems to be in a corner of a room which houses the three animatronic characters, and is assumed to be the place where they play during the day. On the wall behind them is some sort of circular decoration. Star ornaments can be seen hanging from the ceiling as well.

Percy then clicked the Cam 2: Dinning Area. Like the menu it was staticy and the bear pop up, and flickered to a black screen that said: IT'S ME.

"Well that isn't fucking creepy." Said Percy.

_**"Yeah...it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal love, you know?"**_

"What is he talking about?" Percy asked.

_**"Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters...if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person."**_

"You're joking." Percy said, "This game gets better and better."

_**"They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside of Freddy Fazbear's suit."**_

"That sounds painful." Winced Percy as he clicked through all the cameras, "Hey, how come we can't see the kitchens?"

"I don't know."Annabeth shrugged.

_**"Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices. Especially around the facial area. So you could imagine why having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of...discomfort...and death."**_

"You don't say." said Percy drily.

_**"Uh...the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out of the front of the mask."**_

"Is there a option where I can quite this job?" Percy asked.

_**"Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."**_

"Are you serious?" Percy said, "That took half of my power!"

Percy goes through the cameras multiple times, before going back to the security room.

"Oh look, it's 3AM already. This game is too easy." said Percy causally.

"Look through the cameras again, seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

Percy shrugged, and went back to the cameras, he clicked on the Show Stage.

"So far, so-wait, where's the bunny?!" Percy said panicky.

"This is where you start looking for it." Annabeth explained.

"I can see that." said Percy, clicking through the cameras.

Percy clicked on Dinning Area and his eyes widen.

"Whoa! Can you see what I'm seeing?" Percy asked.

Annabeth leaned closer, "Yeah...the bunny is right there."

"What do I do?" Percy asked.

"Make sure he doesn't come into the security office with you." said Annabeth.

"That should be easy...right?" said Percy, now unease.

Percy clicked on the cameras, and then went back to the Dining Area. The bunny was gone.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Percy asked alarmed.

"Better start looking." Annabeth said, amused by Percy's reactions.

"Do you want to play this game?" Percy asked.

"Nope." said Annabeth, "I'm watching you."

Percy grumbled some words, and went back to clicking through the cameras. He clicked the West Hall, and a shadow was standing in the far hallway.

"Holy-" Percy caught his words, "This guy must of have been very desperate for a job."

Percy went off the camera, and turned the light to see if the bunny was beside him. It wasn't so, Percy went to the Supply Closet, where the bunny was behind a light bulb.

"He's close." Percy noted, getting off the camera.

Percy, then went off the camera looked around, and went back on the camera in onto Supply Closet and the bunny was gone.

"Where did it go?" Percy wondered, and looked down at the power, "17% left?! I'm screwed."

Going back to the camera, Percy clicked around looking for the bunny. He was back in the West Hall.

"What is it doing?!" Percy exclaimed, getting off the camera.

Annabeth watched as Percy clicked the light on and off, then clicked the door up and down.

"Hey look seaweed brain, it's 5AM and you got 15% left." Annabeth pointed out.

"I wish this would hurry up." Percy muttered.

Percy, then went back to the camera and clicked the West Hall. It was black.

"Uh-oh." Percy groans, and clicks on the Supply Closet, it's black too.

"Shit!" muttered Percy, as he head to the W. Hall Corner, it was black too.

"We're screw." Percy announced.

Accidentally, Percy clicked on the light. The bunny appeared in the doorway. Percy jumps out of his seat, as it goes to the camera.

"Fucking Tartarus!" Percy cursed in Greek.

Annabeth was a little startled too, but was too busy laughing at Percy.

"That isn't funny." Percy protested, glaring at her, as he got back into his seat.

"It totally was." Annabeth said, trying to catch her breathe.

"I'm _not _going back into that room." Percy said, "I'll wait it out."

"Is that wise?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh...no." Percy mumbled, going back to the room, and closing the door.

At that moment there was a sound of the doorbell, and children cheering as it turned to 6 AM.

"Fuck yeah!" cheered Percy, "You're turn."

"We didn't agree to that." Annabeth said.

"You thought it was so funny, maybe it should be play night 2." Percy said.

Annabeth sighed, switching places with Percy, "Fine. I'll play."

**Please Review**


	2. Night 2

**I do not own the Game or PJ.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, my computer acts funny when I get on other websites (Have to go to the FNaF Wiki to get the Phone Guy's messages.) And I'll keep the swear words to a min.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Annabeth <strong>

_**Night 2 **_

Then it faded back to the security room, and the phone ring.

_**Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this then you made it to day two, uh, congrats! Uh, I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. **_

"Great." Annabeth said.

_**Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place, you know.**_

Annabeth checked the camera and two of the animatronics were gone.

"Sucks for you." Percy snickered.

Annabeth turned to glared at him, and went looking for them.

_**Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? **_

"Why did he come back?" Annabeth said, "You would think after the first night..."

"Scared Wise Girl?" Percy teased.

"You wish." Annabeth said, checking the cameras.

_**I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So if-if you can't find something- or someone -on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Uh, also, uh, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon!**_

"He didn't help me at all." Annabeth muttered.

Annabeth checked the cameras, she found the duck in the kitchen and the bunny in the supply closet. She quickly check the outside of her office. There was nothing.

"We should name them." Percy said suddenly.

Annabeth gave him a look, "Only you."

"The bunny will be named Steve. The duck-"

"I don't think that's a duck." Annabeth said, as she closed the right door.

"Whatever, the duck will be named Cuckoo...and the Bear will be called Freddy, since I think that's already is name." Percy said.

"Steve the Bunny and Cuckoo the duck...seriously?" Annabeth said deadpanned, as she went through all the cameras.

Once Annabeth clicked the camera towards the Pirate Coven. A dark red fox was peaking from behind the curtains, with one of his eyes was staring at the camera.

"Well isn't he creepy." Percy said.

"I have to watch him time to time." Annabeth told Percy.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Were you not listening?" Annabeth said, putting down the camera and checking both of the side doors, "If I don't he'll kill me."

"Oh." Percy said, "Check on him again."

That's what Annabeth did, the fox was still peaking behind the curtains. She then clicked Show Stage two see that Freddy was looked back at the camera with pitch black eyes and a white dot in the center. Creep out, Annabeth changed back to the Pirate Coven and now the was outside the curtain looking like it was about to run.

"What!?" Annabeth exclaimed, "I just check on him!"

"Sucks to be you." Percy mused.

Annabeth glared at him.

Percy raised his hands in surrender, "Sorry...Sorry..."

Annabeth went off the camera and checked both of the side doors. Steve was staring at the side doorway. She closed the door, before looking at the Pirate Coven. The fox was now gone and the "Out-Of-Order" sign now said "It's Me."

"What?" Annabeth said startled.

When Annabeth put down the camera, she heard on the right she heard banging, and then suddenly there was an animontric scream and Cukoo the duck was up in front of the screen. Both Percy and Annabeth screamed. The End Screen the showed up, and Annabeth and Percy saw a Freddy suit sitting on the table, with two blue eyes popping out and a small whole of teeths.

"Is that us?" Percy said with wide-eyed.

Annabeth nod as her heart beaten uncontrollably.

"My turn?" Percy said weakly.

But before Annabeth could answer, there was a loud banging sound on the door. They both screamed again, and the door slowly opened. Percy uncaped Riptide and waited for whoever-or whatever- was behind the door.

"Hey! WHOA!" exclaimed Leo Valdez, "What's going in here?"

"Damnit Leo!" Annabeth said, her hand over her chest, "You scared us!"

"Sorry, what are you guys doing?" Leo asked.

"We're playing Five Nights at Freddy's." Percy said.

"Cool. What is it?" Leo asked.

"It's a horror game and it's your turn now." Annabeth told him.

"WHAT!?"


End file.
